


Nightmares

by MelindaGhost



Series: 15 minute Prompts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands in love, Insecure Harry, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Romance, Severus is Harry's saviour and protector, angsty harry of a sort, maybe light ptsd, snarry, supportive Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: Harry wakes Severus because of a nightmare.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> "Are you still awake...?"
> 
> another prompt. THIS TIME done in EXACTLY 15 minutes ^^
> 
> and the prompt I use btw are from this: http://daringlydomestic.tumblr.com/post/145237527304/dialogue-prompts

Harry woke with a start. At first he didn't know where he was, but then the sounds of the sheets rustling next to him reminded him. "Are you still awake...?" He keeps his voice low, but he cannot mask the slight hysterical tone the nightmares usually leave him with. "I was asleep until your shouting woke me", his husband replied, his voice still rough with sleep. Harry panicked. He hated being a nuisance and even after 5 his of being married to Severus Snape he still wasn't sure the other would be staying with him when he became too much of a problem. Severus sensing his emotional upset immediately brought his arms around the now Man-Who-Lived-Twice, rocking him in his arms. Slowly back and forth, bringing out the sobs that Harry had been trying to keep in. "Hush, it's alright, love. It's not your fault. Do you want to talk about it?" Harry did want to talk about it, he wanted to share his pain and for Severus to make it better, because he always makes it better. Yet, all that came out of his mouth was another broken sob and the beginning of a name, that still made his scar hurt to this day. Severus didn't cease the rocking, but pressed his lips to the unruly mop of black hair that he grew to love.  
"It's okay, love. He is dead. It was only a dream." he knew of course that it didn't make difference. From his own experience he knew that nightmares could just be as haunting as real memories and expierences. Time would heal the wounds over eventually, but a scar would always remain, a scar that could be opened and bleeding in less than a secon, should the right, or maybe more fitting in this case, wrong things happen. "I love you!" The sobbing had gone down a little, but you could still hear the tears in his voice when Harry spoke. "I know. I love you too. Do you want me to make some tea? it might calm you down and warm you up a bit." Harry hadn't even noticed the shivers until Severus had pointed them out, but he didn't want to be left alone now, not even for the couple of minutes it would take Severus to put on the cettle. "No, don't leave me alone now, please." He hated how desperate he sounded, but Severus understood him all too well. "Don't worry, Harry. I won't leave you. I'll always be there when you need me." He turned Harrys face towards his own and planted a firm kiss on his partner's lips, pouring all his love and understanding into it and making sure that Harry knew he would always keep him safe, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated, as always. I am not as confident with this than with most of the others, but I thought I'd share it anyway :D


End file.
